


Macarons are not Macaroons

by No_one_at_the_beach



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo has a sweet tooth, F/M, Fluff, French, French Patisserie AU, Macaron, Modern AU, Rey is a literal cookie?, SO MUCH FLUFF, kinda., kitchen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_one_at_the_beach/pseuds/No_one_at_the_beach
Summary: Where Rey makes macarons, and Ben Solo is more than a little intrigued about the macaroons.No... wait... macarons. Right?French Patisserie AU no one asked for.





	Macarons are not Macaroons

 

Macarons are a real mystery to most people. The almond flour doesn’t behave like most other things… it’s a special kind of beast. One that, over the years, Rey has cultivated and turned it into something that bends to her will. Hours of whipping up meringues and folding in sugar and flour. Rey spends hours carefully crafting buttercreams with exotic spices, and meticulously piping the fillings into the fragile cookies, and twisting them together, before tucking them neatly into little white boxes. Little French cookies lined up like the colors of the rainbow. Each one an individual piece of herself that leaves her kitchen, made with time and patience. 

Rey gets her foothold in a small little boutique coffee shop in the heart of downtown. They agree to temporarily stock the little cookies and see how it goes. 

A week later, she’s got her first order, and a month later she can barely keep up. 

Six months later, she opens her own little  patisserie, specializing in mostly macarons. She hires her friends, Rose and Finn, to help. Finn runs the front on occasion, and Rose acts as her assistant, floating between the kitchen and the front, helping with customers. 

It’s everything she could have wanted, and she is happy. 

\--------

Ben Solo sat down at the conference table and frowns. 

“What’s that?” he asks, gesturing to the plate in the center of the table. 

His colleague, Armitage Hux, tilted his head at him. “Surely, Solo, you must know what a macaron is.” 

Ben scowls at him across the table. “Of course I know what a macaroon is.”

“Mac-a-RON,” Hux corrected him, leaning over to pluck one off the table. “Not mac-a-ROON. Honestly.”

Solo stared at Hux as he bit into one of the little cookies, and then promptly stood up, picked up the plate, and dumped it unceremoniously into the trash can, before returning to his seat.  

“You’re a dick,” Hux mumbled, scowling at him. 

Ben raised his eyebrows at him. “I’m a dick? Really?”

“Boys,” Phasma, a tall blonde colleague, chided them as she walked into the conference room, shutting the glass door behind her. “Play nice. Hey, where are the macarons?”

“Ben threw them away,” Hux tattled quickly. 

“What the hell Solo? Do you know how much those were?” 

Ben threw his hands up in the air. “Christ! What is it with everyone and these cookies?”

“He hasn’t had one yet, has he?” Phasma questioned Hux, who was brushing crumbs from his expensive suit. 

“Well, obviously no, since he threw them away,” Hux said, shooting him a dirty look. 

“Ok guys, enough about the fucking macaroons, we need to get ready for this video conference,” Ben tried to change the subject, before the two of them responded in unison. 

“It’s pronounced mac-a-RON.”

Ben slammed his head down on the table.

\--------

Rey was finally done baking for the afternoon. Finn had the day off, and Rose was at lunch, so she was taking a moment to sit down on a stool at the front of the store and relax. She had powdered sugar smudged on her face, and her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and took a deep breath. 

“You alright?” Rose asked and Rey jolted awake. 

Rose looked sheepishly at her, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were asleep.” 

Rey shook her head, “It’s ok. Honestly, I must have just nodded off.”

“You want to go home for the day? I can close up if you want?” Rose offered, but Rey shrugged her off, smiling at her in reassurance, before a person walking by outside caught her eye. 

He was tall. Too tall really. And he was bent over the front window studying the small assortment of macarons on display. He scowled and proceeded to pass the store, before turning around and heading back to the window, looking conflicted. Rose and Rey cocked their heads and stared at the dark-haired man. 

“What’s up with him?” Rose asked, to which Rey answered, “I have no idea.” 

The girls stood there for a moment, heads both tilted to the side watching him through the window, before he looked up, swallowed nervously, and practically sprinted away. 

“Weird,” Rey said, and shook her head, heading back to the kitchen to tidy up. 

\--------

Ben hated that he was now curious about those stupid cookies.  _ Macaroons. NO. Macarons. Who cared what they were called… _

But the next day, he found himself outside the little French themed bakery yet again, staring into the window at all the little colors. 

“Hi,” said a bright voice to his left, and Ben’s head turned slowly. One of the girls that caught him staring the other day was peeking her head out of the door, sugar smudged on yet another place on her face today, and little wisps of brown hair falling out of her bun. “You can come inside and look if you want. We have more and…”

“Uh…no, I can’t. I’m late. Uh… sorry,” Ben stammered and took off again, this time in the direction he came from. Stopping suddenly, he turned around, only to see her still staring at him in bemusement. 

“Wrong way,” he mumbled as he passed by her quickly in the correct direction. 

“What did he want?” Rose called from inside the store, and Rey just shrugged. 

\--------

The third time Ben Solo passes the shop with the macarons in the window, he enters. A little chime above the door announces his arrival. “I’ll be right out, just finishing up back here,” a voice called from the back. 

Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned down, looking at all the petite pastries glittering in the case. 

“Well, hello again,” Rey beamed at him as she wiped her hands on her apron. 

Ben righted himself quickly, nervously swallowing. “Hello.”

They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Rey giggled, shaking her head. “What can I help you with today?” 

Ben pointed to the macarons in the windows, “I uh… want some macaroons. Er... macarons.”

Rey’s smile brightened at his self-correction. “Alright,” she grinned, and pulled out a little box. “Any flavor preferences?”

Ben shook his head quickly, and followed with, “Uh… maybe just the good ones.”

Rey smirked at him. “Well, I might be biased, but I think they are all good.”

_ Smooth Solo. Smooth _ . “Of course. I just meant, uh, what’s your favorite?”

Rey laughed a little. “Honestly, I love our vanilla. I use real vanilla beans, and just a hint of bourbon. Don’t tell,” she winked at him, and placed a few of the white ones in the box. 

“You make these?” he asked, and she nodded. 

“Yes sir!” she smiled, and rested her head on her arm, leaning into the counter and waiting for Ben to choose. He looked through all the colors, nervously moving his mouth around and scowling. 

“How about, I just give you one of each? Then you can decide,” Rey offered, watching this grown man painfully debate the flavors of her little French treats. 

Ben nodded in agreement. “That seems best, yes.”

Rey filled the little box up, and moved to the register. When Rey gave him the total, he choked a bit. “Come again?”

Rey didn’t miss a beat, and repeated the total. 

“These better be worth it,” he mumbled under his breath as he handed over his credit card.

“Oh, they are, Mr. Solo,” she said, checking the name on the card after swiping it. 

Ben looked embarrassed that he had heard her, and quickly took his card back, tucking it into his wallet. 

“It’s Ben, actually,” he said as he took the box from her as she passed it across the counter. 

“Enjoy then Ben,” she smiled at him, before heading back to the kitchen. Ben ducked through the little doorframe and back onto the street. 

He hadn’t asked her name. 

He sighed heavily, and headed back to his apartment with his very expensive macaroons.  _ Shit. No. Macarons. _

They better be good.

\--------

Ben dropped the box on his kitchen counter and gave it a look of disdain. Those fucking cookies. Why had he even bought them? 

Yanking at his tie, he headed to the bedroom to change into clothes after work, and soon returned to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and cracking it open. He leaned back against the counter and stared at the nondescript white box. He took a step forward and cracked the lid, peering skeptically at the brightly colored treats. 

Ben scowled and closed the lid, heading to his large living room, and clicking on the TV. After a few minutes, he stood back up and headed into the kitchen, staring at the box again, before lifting the lid. Reaching in, he grabbed one of the two vanilla cookies roughly. The edges crumbled, leaving bits of cookie all over his counter. 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Ben grumbled, holding the cookie gently now and brushing the crumbs into his free hand, before throwing them into the sink. 

Sighing heavily as some fell on the floor, he cursed softly, “ _ Fuck it”,  _ and bit into the cookie. 

_ Oh. _

Ben’s eyes closed as the delicate shell melted against his tongue, and the buttercream filled his senses. My. God. They were exquisite. A mix of adoration and guilt filled his head. Why was he so grumpy about the price tag? He would pay double, shit, triple for these treats. Chewing slowly and savoring the taste, he grabbed the box, clutching it to his chest much like a small child with a beloved toy, and headed back to the living room. 

Sitting down, he scowled at the beer he pulled out. Grabbing it, he dumped it out in the sink, before tossing the empty bottle into the trash. These little pieces of heaven deserved the best. Standing up, he headed to his wine fridge, pulling out a bottle of Veuve Clicquot. Opening it, the pop of the champagne cork echoing throughout the apartment. Grabbing a flute from the cabinet, he settled on the couch, pouring himself a glass of the bubbles. Then he made a grab for a pink colored delight nestled in the box.

Ben sighed, releasing a little moan of satisfaction, as the taste of fresh strawberries bloomed on his palate and the cookie melted in his mouth. Licking his plush lips, he slid another bite into his mouth, not believing how good these things were. 

And he threw some away the other day. He mentally chided himself. How could he have done that to these amazing, delicious, delicate…...

\--------

A loud beeping from afar woke Ben from his slumber. He groaned as he rolled over, willing his alarm to shut off. A crumbling sound came from his stomach area and he cracked one eye open and looked down. The empty macaron box was crushed against the couch and his torso, and Skittles colored crumbs decorated both his shirt and the couch. 

“Fuck,” Ben mumbled as he sat up. The empty bottle of champagne sat on the coffee table, and Ben tossed the now ruined box next to it. 

Had he really eaten the entire box, and passed out on his couch?

_ Yup. _

Ben smacked his lips together, tasting the sugar from last night that now coated his mouth. Because, of course, he didn’t get up and brush his teeth like a normal person, opting instead to spoon an empty pastry box. 

_ Ben Solo… get your shit together. _

He groaned and got off the couch, back cracking, to start his day. 

\--------

The bakery closed at 6 every day, and at 5:45 pm, Rey noticed the tall man from the other day peering into the windows at her macaron display, pausing for a few seconds with his hand on the door knob, before passing through the door as it chimed a hello.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr.  _ These better be worth it _ ,” Rey announced, leaning over the pastry counter with a cocky little head tilt. 

Ben has the smart idea to look embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m not too proud of that.”

“Well,  _ were _ they worth it?” Rey asked, gleam in her eyes. 

Ben closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, before opening them and looking her, and a hard set of seriousness in his features. “Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

Rey burst into laughter, throwing her head back, and Ben couldn’t help a timid smile at her. 

“Well, Mr. Solo, aren’t you full of surprises,” she said, laughing heartily.

“It’s Ben,” he corrected her as the corners of his eyes crinkled with his soft smile.

“Right,” Rey smiled at him, laughter settling, “Ben. Well,  _ Ben _ , what can I do for you today?”

Ben chewed at his bottom lip, scrutinizing the case.  “I’ll take one of everything,” he said, nodding his head once in determination, and Rey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Everything? Even non-macaron things?” she asked, shooting a glance to Rose who had since come out and was fiddling with the cash register. 

“Yes. Everything. And also…” Rey stopped folding a box together to look up at him as he lowered his voice, and leaned over the counter a bit. “Also, your number. If you don’t mind.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot even higher. “My number?” she asked, confusion but intrigue on her face. “You don’t even know my name.”

“It’s Rey,” Rose blurted out from down at the other end of the counter. Rey turned and gave her a dirty look, and Ben turned to her smiling. 

“Thank you very much,” he started and Rose pointed at herself. 

“I’m Rose. Rey and Rose,” she said, gesturing between them.

Rey was still looking at her like she was crazy. 

Ben was grinning like a fool and turned back to Rey. “Ok, well, now that I know your name, can I have your number?”

“If you don’t give it to him Rey, I will,” Rose hissed from behind the curtain to the kitchen she had ducked behind moments earlier to avoid Rey’s scowl. 

“My god. Fine,” Rey threw up one hand, the one not holding the pastry box, in exasperation. 

Filling several boxes quickly, with croissants, tarts, macarons, and various other French delicacies, she packed them neatly into a pale pink bag, smirking slightly at Ben’s face when she propped it on the counter. 

Pulling out a sharpie, she paused. 

“Why do you want my number anyway?” she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Because, I need to  _ know  _ the woman that makes something as good as the macarons were last night. They were life changing,” Ben stated plainly. 

“You’re dramatic,” quipped Rey, and scribbled her number on the top box in the bag, before ringing him up at the counter. 

This time he didn’t blanche at the total, even though it was significantly higher than last time, and happily signed his name before he dropped a few larger bills in the tip jar. Rose, who had come back up front, slyly smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up, and he mouthed a “Thank you” to her before grabbing the bag with a cheerful smile to Rey. 

“I’m going to call you,” Ben stated, as he backed through the doors. 

“Alright,” Rey said, half-laughing at the large man (Really, he just looked like a giant in her little  patisserie ) who was staring at her with a goofy grin, and happily swinging a pale pink bag of French pastries by his side. 

He ducked out the door, and Rey turned on her heel to look at Rose. 

Rose just shrugged, “Dude, he’s hot.” 

That evening, Rey started to make a new macaron, just for Ben Solo. 

\--------

Ben called her the next day, but at the worst possible time. There was loud banging that rang through the phone as soon as she picked up, and then he heard Rey’s voice. 

“Shit, really? NO… don’t touch that, it’s incredibly fragile. Oh, fuck me… Hello?” Rey barked through the phone. 

“Um… Is this Rey?” Ben cautiously asked through the phone, taken aback by her aggressive voice that had come through. 

“Yes, who is this?” she asked. 

“It’s Ben.”

“Who?”

Ben winced. That stung a bit. “Uh… Ben Solo. That asked you for your number the other day.”

“Oh, Ben. Right. Hi… Sorry, this is a really bad time…”

“It’s ok. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner this Friday?” he blurted out quickly. 

“Please be careful, no… careful!” she snapped. 

“What?” Ben asked, confusion lining his voice. 

“Not you,” Rey corrected, before sighing, “Yeah, um, Friday sounds fine. Pick me up at 7. Listen Ben… I really have to go…DO NOT SHAKE THAT CASE…Sorry, I have to go. See you Friday.”

The line went dead. 

Ben stared at his phone with confusion. That was weird. 

\--------

Rey had had a horrible week. On Wednesday, the wonky wiring in her little shop went out, and she had to scramble to get an electrician in, who was like a bull in a China shop. By Thursday, all her butter had melted (and it was a lot of butter), there was a huge hole in her wall, and Rey was covered in both drywall and flour. 

By Friday morning, after paying a new team to come in to clear and repair through the night, the hole in the wall was closed, and Finn, Rose, and Rey spent all day moving things back into place, also taking time to deep clean, and restock. Plus, Rey had to go and drop several hundred dollars to replace the now ruined butter. 

So, when 6:30 pm rolled around, all three could be found in Rey’s flat, enjoying a cheap, chilled bottle of Rosé. Then Rey’s phone pinged. 

She groaned. “What now?”

**_Where do you live? I am not sure where to pick you up. This is Ben, by the way._ **

_ Shit. Shit Shit Shit.  _ Rey shot to her feet. 

Rose saw the panic on her face and sat up from where she was slouched back on the couch. 

“I forgot. I have a date tonight,” Rey groaned, leaping up from her place on the chair and sprinting to her room. 

“With the hot guy?” Rose squealed, turning around and leaning on the back of the couch, watching a panicked Rey shift through her closet. 

“Yes, with the guy from the shop!” Rey said, exasperated. 

“What guy?” Finn asked, confused. 

Rose patted him on the head. “Don’t worry about it Finn. Ok, Rey, settle. Go hop in the shower, I’ll find you an outfit, and Finn… just, stay where you are. Drink your wine.” Finn retracted his head a bit in offense and scowled.

“I can be helpful,” he said petulantly, and Rose cocked her head at him.

“Alright, well you get the door when he gets here,” she said, and Finn puffed his chest out, pleased at the new responsibility. 

Rey flew out of her bedroom, skidding across the floor into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Rose heard the water kick on, and the small yelp from Rey as she hopped in before it heated up. 

**_Hello?_ **

Rose saw the phone light up again with a text, and she snatched it off the counter, typing in Rey’s address. 

\--------

Ben was on time, and at 7 pm he rang the buzzer at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Who is it?” a man’s voice came from the speaker. 

Ben was taken aback for a second, before hitting the button. “Um, it’s Ben. I’m here to pick up Rey.”

“Oh, Ben is it?” said the male voice, before he heard a muffled commotion, and Rose’s voice came through. 

“Sorry Ben, yes, Rey’s expecting you, come on up!” The door buzzed, and Ben made his way through, and before the comm shut off he heard Rose’s voice say, “Honestly Finn, you had one job.”

Ben rode the elevator up, and knocked on the door. Rey greeted him wearing something right out of a French movie. Black high rise fit flared skirt, with layers of tulle underneath, a black and white striped boat-neck short-sleeve shirt tucked in, and neat bun on top of her head. She had thought about wearing heels, since Ben  _ was _ so tall, but when it came to comfort, she would always opt for that over fashion, so simple black flats it was. 

Ben’s eyes sparkled when she opened the door. 

“You look delicious. I mean, uh… beautiful,” he stammered, and Rey laughed.

“Hungry already?” she asked 

Ben’s eyes darkened a little. “You have no idea.”  

“And who might this be?” Finn asked from the couch, gesturing with his glass to Ben, who was still in the doorway. Rose jabbed him in the side, but Ben stepped forward and held out his hand. 

“Ben Solo.”

Finn shook it and responded in turn. Ben nodded to Rose. “Good to see you again Rose.” 

“ _ Always  _ good to see you Ben,” she said with a smirk. Finn looked at her with a look laced in scandal.

“Alright, we’re going to go now… please don’t eat me out of house and home and lock the door when you leave,” Rey said sweetly, gently pushing Ben towards the door. 

“Nice to meet you!” Finn called after them, and Rose added a cliché “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Rey laughed as she closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit.  

“Shall we go then?” he asked, and Rey beamed up at him, taking the arm he offered. 

“We shall.” 

\--------

Ben Solo nabbed a reservation at the best French restaurant in town. Not only that, he had the back patio completely reserved for them. Rey didn’t even want to know what he had to do or pay for that privilege. 

There were lattices covered in ivy and twinkling lights, and Ben ordered them a very expensive bottle of wine before they even brought out a wine menu. “Trust me,” he had said… it’s my favorite.” Soft, French music was piped in to complete the ambiance. 

“I feel like I’m in Lady and the Tramp,” said Rey, with a giggle as the waiter poured her a glass of wine. 

“Well, that was Italian, so we won’t be sharing a plate of spaghetti,” Ben grinned back. Rey giggled, and opened the menu, immediately overwhelmed. 

“Oh,” she said softly, and Ben looked over his own menu at her with concern. 

“What is it?”

“I don’t, uh, I don’t read French.” 

Ben winced. “Oh, I just assumed with the French pastries.” 

It was Rey’s turn to blush from embarrassment. “Yeah… well, that’s the good thing about cookbooks, they come in English. I mean… I want to learn one day… I just don’t have time and…” 

Ben stood up and picked up his chair, bringing it beside Rey, before plopping down, and unfolding his menu so that both of them could see. “No problem. Alright, let’s talk appetizers.” He went through each one, explaining the description in English. Rey beamed up at him as he read through.  

They decided on mussels in a white wine sauce with crusty bread, and a tartare to start. Slowly, they ate their way through the menu. Rey hadn’t had many of the dishes, so they would order one, share it, and then order another… Ben pointed out a few French phrases and words to her along the way. Wine flowed, and Rey and Ben became friendly, giggly, and full. 

Ben shared that he hated his job, and told her the story of him throwing away her macarons, much to her playful horror. 

Rey told Ben about how her business had taken off, and how much she loved what she did. She glossed over her upbringing enough where Ben could gleam it wasn’t great. 

Ben never moved his chair back, so they sat close to each other while they were talking, knees bumping, and Ben smiled as she told a story, gesturing  _ with  _ her fork as she talked. She was full of ideas and enthusiasm about her business and her craft. Her laugh and enthusiasm was infectious. 

“So, anyway… that’s why we don’t let Finn use the mixer again. Ever,” Rey ended her story with a laugh, and sat back in her chair, patting her belly. “Solo, I am so so full. This was amazing!”

Ben smiled at her, watching the candle light dance across her face. 

“Can I take you to Paris?”

Rey choked on her wine. “Now?” 

Ben laughed at that. “No, but one day. Say we’ll go.” 

Rey put her wine glass down and looked at Ben. Really looked at him. Throughout dinner his features, which were stiff or concerned when she had first met him, had relaxed into happiness. He looked years younger than the man walking by tersely outside her  patisserie . 

“Ok. Let’s go one day.” 

Ben’s smile grew wider, and stretched across his face. “Ok.” 

Then, Rey leaned forward and kissed him. It was a small, gentle peck on his lips, and Ben Solo knew, from that moment, he would take her anywhere she wanted to go. 

Rey sat back in her chair with a bashful smile, and Ben tried not to sit and grin like a fool. 

“So, would you like dessert?” he asked, opening up the menu.

Rey shook her head. “No… I have a better idea.” 

\--------

After Ben paid their check (and wouldn’t even hear about Rey contributing anything), they walked a few blocks to her  patisserie. Rey unlocked the door, and gestured for Ben to follow her in, locking the door behind them. 

The place was still a wreck from all the emergency construction, so Ben followed Rey carefully through the mess to the back kitchen. She flicked on the lights, and hit a little button, so that soft French music started piping in. 

Rey tossed her bag on a counter and looked over her shoulder at Ben coyly. “Close your eyes.” 

Ben looked at her with curiosity. 

“I made you a surprise. Do you want it or not?” Rey asked with a tilt of her head as she turned around, and Ben shut his eyes quickly. 

He felt her lips press into his again, and he chased them as she pulled away. “If that was my surprise, I would like more,” he said and Rey giggled, this time coming from behind him. 

“No… that was because I wanted to.” Ben could hear a door of a fridge open and close, and then she was pulling his hands up, and placing something within them. “This is your surprise. Open your eyes.” 

Ben opened them to find a large chocolate macaron in the palms of his hand. It was almost the width of his hand, and they were large. Rey was standing in front of him, beaming up. 

“I call it The Solo. It’s a bittersweet chocolate shell, with gold foil, and on the inside it’s rich and sweet… my favorite vanilla buttercream with a dark chocolate swirl. It also has raspberry preserves in the center,” Rey paused for a few seconds, “I made it for you.” 

Ben looked at the very large, very beautiful, delicate cookie in his hands, before slowly putting it down beside him. 

Rey’s face fell. “Oh, do you not like it? I debated the dark chocolate, but…”

Ben rushed her, and hands on her face, kissed her mouth fiercely, cutting her off from her rambling. He pulled back mumbling, “I fucking love it”, against her lips before diving back in. Rey let out a little moan, and her hands slid up to wrap around Ben’s neck. 

Ben sighed into her mouth, slowing his pace as her fingers laced through his hair, and Ben’s hands fell to her waist. “Where have you been my whole life?” he mumbled, hoisting her up and turning around to drop her on the counter, pushing himself flush in between her legs. 

Rey smiled softly, brushing the hair out of his face. “Making macarons and waiting for you.” Ben dipped his head again to capture her mouth, holding her to him. Rey let out a little moan, and Ben’s mouth moved down her neck, lavishing her collarbone with attention. Rey squirmed, raking her nails down Ben’s scalp. She looked to the side, and saw the macaron. She broke off a piece, and held it up.

“Ben,” she said, and he pulled back, face looking completely wrecked. “Try it.” She held the piece to his mouth and his lips wrapped around it, and one of her fingers, sucking slightly before she pulled it back. He closed his eyes as the macaron melted in his mouth, and he swallowed. 

“Like it?” Rey asked, and she saw Ben’s eyes practically roll back in his head. 

“My god woman… you’re trying to kill me,” he said, and dove back into a kiss. His lips tasted of chocolate and cream and raspberries. Rey groaned, and Ben pressed himself against her. 

“I want a taste,” Ben gasped into her mouth and Rey’s brow furrowed. 

“I just gave you one.” 

“Not of that. Of  _ you _ .” 

He gently pushed Rey back on the counter, and raised her skirt, looking at her with a silent question. Rey nodded, and Ben looked like that cat that got the canary. Folding back her skirt, and the tulle layers underneath, he ghosted his lips across her lace covered sex, before peppering kisses along her hips and the waistband of her underwear. “You’re like my own personal macaron with all these layers,” he whispered into her skin. 

He looped his fingers into the waistband, and Rey lifted her hips, as Ben slid her underwear down. Throwing them to the side, he hauled her legs over his shoulders, layers of tulle falling back, and slid his tongue along her slit, humming with approval. “And just as delicious.” 

His mouth found her clit, and he latched on, gently sucking as he inserted a finger into her wetness. Rey moaned and arched her back. “That’s it  _ mon chou _ , I want you to cum for me,” Ben said against her, before returning his attention to her clit, inserting another finger deep inside, and curling them up. Rey threw a hand over her mouth, attempting to muffle her moans, but Ben smiled against her, pulling it down. 

“Let me hear you  _ mon chou.  _ So perfect.  _ Mon petit rayon de soleil. _ ” 

Ben moved his fingers quicker, and Rey knew she was close. 

“Ben, I’m going to…” It took no time at all before Rey let out a desperate cry, clenching around him. Her fingers dug into his hair, and shivers ran up her legs. He let her ride through her orgasm clutching him, before slowing his licks until she gently pushed his head away. 

“Ben, that was…” Rey started, but froze as she heard a key in the lock. Quickly, Rey was off the counter, and Ben wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, both of them attempting to straight themselves up a bit. 

“I told you to turn the lights off tonight Finn, I don’t know why you keep…” Rose stopped speaking as she rounded into the kitchen with an argumentative Finn in tow, and stopped on a dime, causing Finn to bump into her back. 

“Well, hello there!” She beamed at the two, who were trying and failing to look casual. “What are you guys up to at this hour?”

“Oh, just having a little dessert,” Rey said sweetly, gesturing to the macaron on the counter. Rose couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off her face, and her eyes caught sight of Rey’s underwear that had been thrown off to the side. 

“Yeahhh… I bet you are. OK… well, I thought Finn left the light on again, but I can see for  _ once _ he didn’t, so were just going to get out of your way. Say Goodnight Finn!” Rose turned and pushed against Finn’s chest, directing him from the kitchen. 

“Goodnight Finn!” he called from the front, and Ben and Rey listened until they heard the chime of the door closing and the lock click into place, before promptly bursting into giggles. Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head. 

“I’m going to hear about that tomorrow,” Rey said with a laugh, leaning into Ben’s chest. He put his other arm around her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Worth it?” he asked, dipping his head down to kiss her. He tasted like chocolate… and her. She let out a soft hum of contentment.

“Absolutely,” she grinned up at him. “Listen, I’ve got a bottle of cheap champagne at my place just around the corner. Want to head back there and finish dessert?”

“For course number two?” Ben asked, eyebrows raised in question. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

  
  



End file.
